The Assassin and The Spy
by RejolWivurr
Summary: Ulrich is an assassin working for the crime lord Xana. Yumi's the spy sent to take him down. Who would have guessed she'd fall in love with him instead?(On hold, and probably going to be rewritten as well when I get around to it)
1. Chapter 1: The Ghost

**Hey guys! For those of you who are waiting for me to update my fanfiction The Adventure Continues, sit tight. I'll be updating soon...hopefully. I was actually writing the next chapter this morning in school. :) Anyway I'm rambling now so I'll let you start reading this new story.**

**Summery:Ulrich's an assassin. Yumi's a spy sent to take him down. But who would've guessed she'd fall head over heels for him instead? Rated M for swearing and ocasional sexual situations. Possibly a LEMON, not decided yet, but probably not.**

Yumi's POV

Yumi shut the door to her car, and looked up at the eighty-odd story building. There was no sign across it, no name of a company, no, it was just a building. It could be an icecream store for all antbody knew.

But she knew exactly what it was. It was a cover. The HQ of an organization so secret it didn't even have initional's or a name. And she was one of their best agents.

Stepping through the large double doors she made her way to the elevator across the lobby. Stepping inside she pressed the button for the top floor. The doors closed and a panel opened to reveal a retnal and fingerprint scanner. She pressed her finger to it as the scanner read her eye. They turned green, and another set of buttones appeared from the wall. She pressed one of them as the elevator began moving down.

After several seconds the doors opened to reveal a large office building with people bustling around carrying papers, and files, and going about their business. She navigated her way through the throng of people until she reached the room she was looking for.

Knocking, she heard a voice say, "Come in." and walked into the briefing room. Inside was a single man sitting at a large rectangular table with a host of open files and papers on it. He looked up as she entered. It was the director.

"Ah Yumi" he said, "Perfect timing. Take a seat." She walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs. "You want some coffee?" he asked gesturing to a coffee pot on the table.

"I hope you brought me here for more than coffee." she said. He pushed a file towards her.

"Straight to business then. Fine." he said. She opened the file reading it's contents.

"The ghost?" she said. "Who's he?" He shrugged.

"We don't know. There are no records, or any known photo's of him. He is literaly a ghost." Yumi closed the file.

"So what DO we know about him?" she asked. He dropped a baggie on the table. Inside was a silver shuriken.

"He's an assassin. He's killed all over the world, and no one has ever beat or caught him." he said.

"And you want me to." She said bluntly. He nodded.

"Yes, we would like that very much." he said to her.

"How do I find him?" she asked. He turned to the tv screen against the wall. It turned on showing a satelite view of what looked like paris.

"He's in paris for a short amount of time." he said as a news report of the assassination of a local drug lord came up on the screen. "John Matock. A drug lord we've been after for quite a while now was killed in his own building a few days ago." Yumi nodded.

"I saw the news report on it. They said a rival gang came in and took out everyone in sight. But they didn't find any bullets, or guns, or any weapons at all." she said making the connection. "The Ghost?" He nodded.

"The Ghost is nothing if not thorogh." he said, "He never leaves any evidence or weapons behind. He never leaves fingerprints, or any other form of identification." He pointed at the shuriken. "We found this one by chance." Yumi studied the weapon closely. "His weapon set is unique. No guns, just blades. He goes up against people with machine guns with only knives, and walks away without a scratch." Yumi looked up at him.

"He's well trained." she said. "How do you konw he's still in paris?" He pointed at the screen.

"The drug lord he killed was working for a gang boss who calls himself Xana. There were two people involved in the deal. The one the Ghost killed, and some high ranking businessman who's secretly a mob boss."

"So you think the Ghost is trying to draw Xana out by killing his men?" she asked. He shook his head.

"The Ghost works for Xana as well, and whatever the two drug lords were doing failed." Yumi's eyes lit up in realization.

"So Xana's tying up loose ends." she said. He nodded.

"We have reason to believe the Ghost will go after the other bussiness man tomarrow afternoon. That'll be your chance to take him." he said. Yumi stood up.

"Anything else I should know about him?" she asked picking up the file.

"He likes Japanese food." he said. Yumi grinned.

"That why you picked me? Japanese." He smiled.

"No. I picked you because the Ghost has a specific skill set almost the same as yours. You use knives and you have those fans of yours." he said. Yumi made the connection.

"Instead of fighting him with guns your fighting him with his own weapon style." she said. He nodded. Suddenly he was very serious.

"Yumi we've sent six agents after this man in the past year, and none of them came back alive if at all. This man is dangerous. He's a killer, and he will be hard to beat." he said. "Be careful." she nodded.

"Your gear's already packed and ready in your car." he said. She nodded and walked out and back to the elevator. She left the building, and got back into her car. She saw the bag of equipment in the back seat.

Sometimes she questions why she joined the spy bussiness, and then she sees the toys and gagets and thinks, 'Oh yeah, That's why.'

She started the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: Face to Face

Aelita's POV

Aelita looked at the surveillance photos, and the files on the table in front of her.

"I don't know Ulrich." she said. "Are you sure this will work?" Ulrich's plan was risky by far. Ulrich nodded.

"By now the target will have realized that I killed Mattock. He'll be expecting me. he won't be expecting a woman in lingerie to come and seduce him." Ulrich said. "It'll work." She still seemed skeptical. "And if anything does wrong Odd will be on the roof across from the building with a sniper rifle ready to fire through the glass wall." Aelita looked up at him.

"Why can't Odd just take care of him?" she asked.

"The glass is bullet proof." he said.

"Then how is he suppose to help me if something goes wrong." she asked.

"He'll have an explosive round on him to blow the glass." She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand. "You go in and get the target alone to take him out. If something goes wrong Odd will blow the glass. When he does the building will go on high alert. The explosion will distract the target long enough for you to kill him. At that point the guards will rush in at you. That's where I come in. I'll fight my way to you, and then we'll both fight our way out of the building, and like always Jeremy will erase any evidence we were there." he said.

Aelita went through the plan in her head. It made sense. Ulrich would be to busy with the guards to take out the target, and Odd would still be reloading because of the explosive round. They would need her there to take the target out before he got away.

"Alright. We'll do it." she said. Ulrich nodded, and went to help the other's get ready.

_The Next Day_

Aelita climbed out of the car along with Ulrich. She was wearing a long pink over coat that went down to her knees. She had on pink high heels, a wide brimmed hat, and black stocking on her legs.

Throwing her purse over her shoulder she followed Ulrich towards the tall building where their target was.

He was wearing dull green dress pants and shirt along with a green long sleeve jacket that was open in the front. His feet were covered in simple black shoes.

Ulrich opened the door for her, and they entered the building.

"Has Jeremy cut the camera's?" Ulrich asked. Aelita nodded. They were in the lobby, and across from them was a reception desk with five guards sitting behind it.

"Are you going to sign in, or shall I?" Aelita asked him. Ulrich flicked his wrists in front of him, and two shuriken appeared from his sleeves. The guards came to their feet in shock reaching for their guns. He threw them at two guards pulling out more as he went, throwing them as well. One by one the guards fell as the shuriken stabbed into their throats. Ulrich spun, another shuriken flying from his hand. A guard ran around the corner straight into it's path.(Can anyone tell me where that scene is from?)

They stepped into the elevator pressing the button for the correct floor. Once the doors had closed Aelita started unbuttoning her coat, and dropping her purse. Pulling the coat off, and handing it to Ulrich, it revealed the clothing on underneath. She was wearing a tight pink, and white bodice that ended at her naval. The bottom piece was a pink pair of panties that attached to the black stockings that ended mid-thigh. Over the bottom piece was a see through skirt that stopped just above the stockings. She handed Ulrich the hat, as well. Her long pink hair was tied in a double pony tail that reached her shoulders. She had on hot pink lipstick, and eyeliner. She slipped on a pair of black half see through gloves that reached to her elbow.

The elevator doors opened, and they left, Ulrich taking her coat, hat, and purse into a open room, while she headed down the hall to a door with two guards standing outside it. Her outfit wasn't just revealing, it left just enough covered for the imagination.

The guards were looking at her now, or rather, at her body. There was an end table directly in front of the guards with a flower pot on it. She hopped up on it knocking the pot of where it shattered onto the floor.

"I'm here to see ." she said crossing her legs alluringly. They looked at her for a few seconds more before one of them opened the door shouting,

"Hey boss. You've got a girl here to see you." There was a pause and a muffled reply. Then the guard shut the door. "Sorry, he's not expecting you." he said. She smiled.

"Tell him I'm a gift from a friend." she said. The guard opened the door again, and relayed her message. Another muffled reply. The guard looked back at her smirking.

"Yes sir. She's very fine." he said. Another reply, and then the guard stepped aside motioning her in. "You can go in now." he said. She sauntered through the door. As she passed the guard he had the nerve to pinch her butt, and say, "Nice ass." She had half a mind to beat him down right there, but she had to play the part. Besides, she thought, smirking, he'd get what was coming to him soon enough.

The door shut behind her, and she took in the room she now found herself in. It was like any other penthouse. Fancy furniture, a big bed, glass wall separating the room from the pool deck. She looked out the window seeing a glint from the other roof, as the sunlight reflected off of a scope. 'Odd' she thought. Then she examined the man ten feet from her.

He was middle aged, muscular, tan, and had black hair. He had on a pair of dress pants, and a shirt. He was in the process of taking of his tie.

He was staring her up and down now. She leaned against the bed hooking one leg over the other, and pushing her already half exposed chest out. His eyes raked over her body taking in everything.

"So, your a gift from a friend?" he asked. She nodded. "I must say, this friend has taste." she smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet." she said suggestively. He smirked.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes really." she replied. She lifted her hand beckoning him over with a finger. He walked up to her placing his hands on her hips.

She grabbed his still half undone tie using it to steer him around to sit on the bed where she straddled his lap. Her hand reached up to the zipper in the middle of her chest.

"My favorite part of a gift is the unwrapping." she said. "So lets take this nice, and slow." she said, seductively pulling the zipper down a few inches.

Odd's POV

Odd stepped out onto the roof of the building quickly walking to the edge. He set his suitcase on the ground, and kneeled down to open it. Lifting the lid he took out the pieces of the sniper rifle putting it together. He screwed on the silencer, and adjusted the scope. Reaching back into the case he pulled out the single explosive round loading it into the gun. Setting up the bipod and gun he took his position looking over to the building. And he waited.

He saw Aelita walk into the room in her outfit.

"Damn." he said to himself. "I need to get her to wear that more often in bed." He shook his head to clear it. He had a job. He had to focus.

Aelita's POV

Aelita was kneeling on the bed behind him now. Her arms around his waist, as her lips kissed his neck.

"So," he said. "Who do I thank for this gift?" She brought her mouth to his ear.

"You won't even be able to walk when I'm done with you." she said seductively. "Let alone thank him." Of course he wouldn't be walking. He'd be dead. But he didn't know that. He chuckled.

"I look forward to it." he said. "But I's still like to know who sent you." One of her hand went dangerously close to in between his legs. The other hand went to her chest reaching in for the small knife hidden there. It would have been impossible to reach while zipped up, but her slow unzipping had been just enough to reach it. It was also why she'd moved behind him. He would obviously be looking at her half exposed chest, and she didn't want him to see the knife in between her breasts.

"Come on," he said. "I want to thank them for this. Who was it?" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. She said one word.

"Xana." The knife went up, and came down aimed at his neck. He whipped around, his hand grabbing her wrist, as they began to struggle. Her pushing down, and him fighting her off. But he was stronger by far. Using her arm as leverage he threw her across the floor. He picked up the knife she'd dropped and ran at her.

Odd's POV

Odd was watching through the scope of his gun. They were fighting now. He saw him throw Aelita across the floor.

"Hold on Aelita." he said taking aim.

Aelita's POV

He came at her with the knife, but Aelita's foot came up her heel hitting his shoulder. As blood appeared from the wound he discovered their special feature. The heels came to a razor sharp point meant for a deadly kick.

He stumbled back holding the wound. A sound came from the window. She saw it crack. Saw the black spec that was Odd's bullet. And she dove behind the closest piece of furniture. A couch.

She landed behind it just as the glass exploded sending shards everywhere. The target was blown to the ground from the explosion, the glass cutting her exposed neck and face.

As he pulled himself to his hands, and knees still dazed she emerged from behind the couch dashing over to him, knocking him to the floor, her arms and legs wrapping around his body in such a way that it pinned him in place.

"No. Don't-" he said before she broke his neck. The doors burst open. The two guards rushed in. She saw a gun next to a table that had been knocked over by the explosion.

She dove for it, sliding on the ground. She stopped a few feet from the table. Grabbing the gun she pointed in at the two guards, firing.

One guard went down, and the other raised his gun at her. She had a split second to notice that it was the guard who had pinched her before she was kicking off the ground sliding behind the table. A round of bullets slammed into the table making it splinter under the impact. She looked down at the lingerie she was wearing, and realized it was still half unzipped. She zipped it up all the way, and the bullets stopped hitting the table.

She heard a magazine clip hit the floor, and realized he was reloading. She stood up from behind the table, and aimed the gun.

And...he wasn't there. A body slammed into her knocking her down. The guard straddled her waist holding the gun to her head.

"Don't mov-" he didn't even finish talking before she had wrapped her legs around his neck pulling him to the ground. Grabbing her gun again she pointed it at his head.

"Fucking Pervert." she said, pulling the trigger. She stood up taking the guards gun as well, reloading it. She stood there for a second to rest.

The doors burst open as guards rushed in again. She sighed in exasperation before firing off a round while running to the pool deck, ducking behind a wall.

She ran out from behind cover aiming the guns at the guards. 'click click click' They were empty. The guards aimed their assault rifles at her.

Gunfire rang out in the hall way. Someone yelled, and screamed in anger. Silence. More gun fire. Another scream, this one in pain. And then a silence that stretched out for several seconds. The guards backed away from the door their guns coming up to aim at it. Anything coming through it would be filled full of holes in seconds. They waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing. One of them lowered his gun. "Are they dead?" he said.

'Beep' went the wall to the left. The wall exploded leaving a large hole in the wall. The explosion staggered the guards as smoke came from the hole. A shuriken shot out of the smoke thudding into the ground in front of the guards. A green light flickered on the shuriken with a beep, as it exploded. Dozens of shuriken flew from the smoke stabbing, exploding, and just cutting the guards. One guard stood up firing into the smoke. Nothing happened. The guard smiled thinking he'd hit whoever was there. A shuriken shot out, and stabbed into the guards thigh. The guard screamed. A light flickered on this time blue, as the shuriken electrocuted the guard.

Ulrich stepped out of the smoke, and walked over to Aelita.

"You ok?" he asked her. She nodded. Yet again the door crashed back on their hinges, as guards flooded into the room.

Ulrich and Aelita ran out onto the pool deck ducking behind a wall. Bullets were hitting everywhere around them. Aelita turned to Ulrich.

"You said there weren't very many guards." she yelled.

"I lied!" he shouted back over the gunfire.

"What!" she yelled at him. "How are we suppose to fight our way out now?"

"We're not." he said.

"But you said-" she began but he cut her off.

"I knew you'd ask me how we'd escape, and I knew you wouldn't like the answer so-"

"So you lied about how many there were so that I'd believe we could fight our way out." she finished. He nodded. "So I ask again." she started. "How the bloody hell are we getting out of here?!"

Odd's POV

Odd set the sniper rifle down next to him. He ran over to the long strange looking gun. Picking it up he attached it to the bipod already set up and bolted into the ground. He took aim and fired.

"Are you gonna tell me or what?" Aelita asked, shouting as bullets continued to fly around them.

A harpoon thudded into the wall above them. On impact, small spikes shot out, one on each side, digging into the wall, anchoring it firmly in place.

"That's how." Ulrich said pointing. Aelita looked to see that attached to the harpoon was a cable running across to where Odd was on the other roof. Aelita shook her head.

"Oh fuck no!" she said in fear. "You know I can't stand heights."

"Precisely why I lied." he said. "Look there's no other way out of here unless you want to go in a body bag, so get going. I'll buy you some time." She looked at him in alarm.

"Wait, you can't go out there unarmed." she yelled as he went to the corner. He turned to her grinning.

"I'm not. I've got two arms right here." Then he laughed at her expression slipping around the corner running straight into the guards.

It always amazed Aelita how Ulrich could run head long into guards with assault rifles, yet not get shot. Either he had a guardian angel, or he was really lucky.

Shaking out of her thoughts she turned to the cable looking over the edge of the building into the streets below.

"Fuck." she said.

Yumi's POV

Yumi stepped out of her car walking towards the large doors of the building. She was meeting with the other target the Ghost was after to cut a deal. If he'd help them catch the Ghost, then her agency would set him up with a whiteness protection program.

A boom was heard from above, as the one of the windows on the building exploded. People screamed, and ran in every direction.

"Shit." she said bolting into the building. She stopped. The lobby was covered with the dead guards. Shaking her head she ran for the stairs. The elevator would be too slow.

Ulrich's POV

Ulrich kicked a guard to the ground. Around him was a circle of bodies either unconscious or dead. The door burst open yet again, and more guards poured in.

He looked back at the cable. Aelita was halfway across. He gave her as big a lead as he could. It'll have to do. He ran onto the pool deck, and lept up grabbing onto the cable with his hands and feet beginning to move across.

It took him less than a minute to catch up to Aelita. Her fear of heights finally catching up to her making her freeze up.

Damit. If she didn't get moving they'd never make it. He felt a vibration in the cable. Looking back he saw it was the steady cutting of the cable as the guards moved a saw back and fourth across it.

"They're cutting the cable!" he yelled to Aelita.

"What!" she yelled in alarm. She made the mistake of trying to look back, and lost her grip. She screamed as she fell upside down hanging by her legs only. He could tell she was close to panicking. Her breathing was quick and shallow. She was hyperventilating.

"U-Ulrichhh." she said in a slow whimper. "I can't get up." Ulrich dropped his legs, and quickly reached her. He reached out his hand.

"Give me your hand." he said. She reached up grabbing his hand as her legs slipped off. He slowly pulled ehr up until she was able to grab the cable again. He needed to get her moving, but she was to scared. Wait! That could be the key.

"Aelita, why are you afraid of heights?" he asked. She had her eyes shut tight.

"I'm afraid of falling." she said.

"If they cut the cable while we're here then we'll fall. If you don't want to fall then you'll have to move." Her eyes fluttered open. After a few seconds she said.

"Ok. I'll try." he nodded before gripping the cable with his legs and hanging upside down. He started undoing his belt, and wrapped it around the cable.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked. He nodded towards the building.

"Someone has to stop them from cutting the cable." he said. He dropped his legs and started sliding down the cable. He slammed into the first guard making him lose the grip on the saw. Without the other guards weight the guard on the other end fell forward onto the saw.

There were three guards in the room. He flicked his wrist, and a shuriken appeared in his hand. It was his last one. He looked at the ceiling above the guards. He saw a chandelier. Smiling he threw the shuriken at it. There was a beep as the shuriken exploded falling on the guards.

He turned back to the cable. Aelita had made it across, and they were waving at him to follow. He took a step forward.

Glass crunched behind him. He whipped around his leg connecting with the guards ribs. They hunched over in shock, and Ulrich was surprised to see that it wasn't a guard. In fact, it wasn't even a man. It was a Japanese woman around his age. She had black hair that stopped at her shoulders, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing all black clothing as well.

He noted with interest that she immediately crouched into a fighting stance.

This was no guard. He could see it in her stance, and in how she moved. She was trained, and she was deadly.

"The hell are you?" he said to no one imparticular. She didn't respond, so he tried again. "What's the matter? Cat got your-" Her leg shot out in a sweeping motion towards his legs. He nimbly jumped over it, but she kept on attacking. She kept moving, kept fighting, never stopping. But she didn't hit him. He jumped, and ducked, and rolled, and weaved. He always stayed just a little bit ahead of her. A few minutes into the fight Ulrich said,

"Your pretty good. Most people don't have your kind of skill, and training." They stood apart for several seconds. He smirked.

"Come on." he said. "Not even a small hello. We did just meet after all." He smiled, and she scowled.

"I didn't expect the Ghost to be this talkative." she said, putting emphasis on the word Ghost. His eyes widened. She wasn't some random guard, or person. She was here for him. He was about to reply when the light fixture gave way slightly under its own weight. He smirked.

"I'd move if I were you." he said to her.

"But your not me, so I think I'll stay right where I am." she said as the light finally gave way on one end, swinging down where it slammed into her head. She promptly hit the floor, unconscious.

He turned to go, and then hesitated. Turning back to the woman he frowned thinking. She knew he was the Ghost. She obviously worked for an agency of some sort. The first thing she would do was go back to whoever she worked for, and ID him. He couldn't let her go. He spotted a knife on the floor. Picking it up he bent down placing the knife to her throat. Time passed. Minutes. Seconds. He didn't know how long. He must've stayed there for a full minute. He couldn't do it. It was his rule. His code. Never hit, or kill a woman.

He couldn't kill her, and he couldn't leave her.

"Damit." he said in anger. Throwing her over his shoulder he waved to the others to leave. Plan B then. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a grapple gun. He shot the grapple into the ceiling, and then leapt over the edge repelling down with the woman.


End file.
